


The Selection Series One Shots

by bowtiesarecoolclub



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Jealously, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Royalty, Wedding Fluff, spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtiesarecoolclub/pseuds/bowtiesarecoolclub
Summary: These are a collection of one shots that take place in between the end of the selection and the the heir. I wrote these a while ago on wattpad and decided to post them here! Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Camille de Sauveterre/Ahren Schreave, Marlee Tames/Carter Woodwork, Maxon Schreave & America Singer, Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Maxon and America Schreave were eating breakfast when America turned to Maxon and said,"Why don't we try something different today?" 

Maxon raised an eyebrow wondering what America was going to suggest and he looked at her saying warmly,"And what would that be love?" looking as his beloved daintily wiped her mouth with the corner of a napkin and gently placed it in her lap. 

America enthusiastically than suggested to him that they go out on the lawn and eat their breakfast as it was a really nice day and it had been so long since they got out of the house since they had the twins who were now approaching 10 months old. “Man Ahren and Eadlyn had grown up so fast.” Maxon thought silently to himself. The twins were a mere 7 minutes apart which meant that Eadlyn was the oldest making Ahren a close second.America was so good with them to as if she were gifted with the talent of being a great mother. Maxon cherished his two beautiful children more than life itself and he would do anything to keep them happy. 

Maxon thought America’s idea was great and quickly called a server and instructed him to tell the nanny to bring Eadlyn and Ahren onto the lawn in 5 minutes while Maxon and America collected a plethora of foods from their table to bring with them. Of course America brought her favorite strawberry pastries while Maxon grabbed an apple and bagel and the two almost skipped out to the lawn. 

Things had been really difficult in Illea lately and he was working to dissolve the caste system but it was no easy feat. Even though it was stressful work, the people seemed to react well to it throwing illustrious parties and parades every time they were dissolved. It made his work worthwhile and gave him the motivation to continue on even though there were some negative reactions.

When America and Maxon reached the lawn, America leaned into Maxon and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips breathing in the fragment scent of his cologne which smelled of a deep forest pine with rich hints of cinnamon. 

Maxon relaxed into her savoring the sweetness of the kiss and after pulling away headed toward the picnic blanket that was readily set up. Eadlyn and Ahren were sitting on the blanket with their nanny waiting for them patiently and upon seeing their Mom and dad Eadlyn said in her baby voice,”Papa!” as a dimpled smile formed on her lips. Maxon walked over to his baby daughter and beaned happily and exclaimed in a delighted voice Eady!! 

As Ahren saw his mom and dad he also broke out in a happy smile his eyes brightly looking up at his mom exclaiming in an equally cute high pitched voice,”Mama!!” America, elated to see her little boy went over and tickled his stomache earning the cutest little baby laugh from Ahren and exclaimed warmly,”Hi Ahren!”

They all enjoyed breakfast as a family and had many laughs as the twins got food all over their face and were making indistinguishable baby sounds towards each other. America relaxed into Maxon, whispering into his ear,”this is the good life.” Maxon looked back at her giving a smile that said he agreed and they cuddled on the lawn for a few minutes. 

Not to much later Eadlyn and Ahren got restless and began crawling around. America and Maxon oblivious to this lost in the euphoria enjoying the moment didn't notice as Eadlyn began to try and get up onto her elbows her baby legs tensing in exertion. 

Finally Maxon and America looked up to see Eadlyn take a shaky step and fall flat in her face exploding in laughter. Maxon and America upon seeing this walked over to Eadlyn and raised her up in the air saying "Oh my gosh Eadlyn took her first steps!!!" Both exchanging happy smiles. Even Ahren got in on the action as Maxon raised him up in excitement. They were one happy family. 

Eventually they went back inside, sending someone out to pick up their blankets, buzzed from the excitement and grinning from ear to ear. 

They put the baby's back in the nursery and Maxon went back to his office to work while America went to the woman's room to talk to Marlee about their new discovery. 

That day at the office Maxon was happy until he picked up a newspaper his head scrunched in stress upon seeing that a revolt had occurred in Yukon.

At that moment America walked into his office just coming back from talking to Marlee noticing his brow etched with stress. 

She came to comfort Maxon as she muttered “There was another revolt” disapprovingly...things were getting worse.


	2. Birthday Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins turn 4 and receive special birthday surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I actually wrote this a while ago but forgot to transfer it over to AO3. Let me know if you want to see the other one shot I wrote. :) I hope everyone’s doing well.

It was now many years later and Eadlyn and Ahren were 4 years old. America was noticeably pregnant and was soon to be expecting any day now as her stomach bulged out noticeably.

Lately Eadlyn had been really into dresses which was very appropriate for the young princess. She would follow her mother like a puppy whenever she would go to her closet to get dressed. There was just something about the beautiful elegant dresses that captured her attention. She would stand in her mother's vast closet for hours touching the ruffles and exclaiming in a high pitched voice Woh! Every time she came across one that she especially liked. 

It was like a little escape for Eadlyn as she didn't do well around people and was really shy, never really knowing how to react when people talked to her which her parents usually told her to don't be scared and lighten up but Maxon and America understood and gave her the space that she needed whenever things got to overwhelming for her. 

Ahren on the other hand was the complete opposite. With his blonde hair and caring brown eyes, everyone in the castle was always commenting on how much he looked like his father. He was also very smart for his young age and had a desire to learn which never ceased to amaze America and Maxon. They always gloated over his intelligence and he was definitely a palace favorite. He was very well spoken and was quite the little conversationalists wooing the maids with his charms. 

Eadlyn and Ahren were best friends and Eadlyn trusted Ahren because after all they were twins. But the one person that always made Eadlyn mad was Josie woodwork. Her mom would always try and get her to play with the bratty four year old and she always grined and bared it for the sake of her mother. She had made Josie cry on multiple occasions as she was not happy to share her dresses when they played dress up. 

On one occasion she yelled at Josie because she had ripped a seam down one of her favorite pink ruffle dresses loudly saying You meanie! I'm gonna tell my mommy and your going to fix this now! Get out of my room and never come back." Shortly after her mom with Ms. Marlee tailing on her heels looked around concerned as Josie ran out of the room sobbing. 

Evelyn ran to her mom hugging her around the waist with tears brimming on her grey eyes exclaiming,"Josie ruwined my favorwit dwess!!" as she bawled hysterically to her mom. 

America reacted to it by patting her back saying,"Aw Eady...we have to be understanding remember Josie is younger than you and I'm sure that neena can fix your dress up good as new" 

That made Eady calm down a bit but she continued on saying,"But it won't be the same anymore it's not fair!" And stormed out of the room

America sighed and said to Marlee,"She has been having a little trouble lately" which earned an understanding smile from Marlee. 

As Eadlyn sat there in her moms closet reflecting on this painful memory she remembered that her birthday was tomorrow. She loved birthdays which meant new dresses, delicious cake and most importantly everyones attention. A smile began to form on her small pink lips just as a knocking came from the other side of the door. 

She looked up to see the kind face of her mother as she exclaimed,"Mommy!" And ran up to hug her. 

Her mom chuckled and in a kind voice said to little Eady,"I see your in my closet again" with a small wink towards her adorable daughter. 

Eadlyn blushed back deeply and said,"Ya mommy just looking at the dresses.. they are so pretty especially this one." as she pointed to a light blue dress with cascading ruffles and a silky tresses"

America looked fondly at the dress and responded to Eady nostalgia hitting her as she said,"Yes eady that was my selection dress" sighing deeply remebering the day she met Maxon.

Eady looked back up at her mom questioning,"What's a selection?"

To that her mother gave a distant look and said,"You'll know when your older. In the meantime follow me, I have a birthday surprise for you"

With the sound of that Eadlyn's entire face lit up excitedly. She had no clue what it was as she followed her mom through the vast corridors of the castle taking her into a small room with a large mirror on the end. 

Her mom opened up one of the doors and saw the most magnificent sight! Wall to wall were the most beautiful dresses that she had ever seen. She walked down the closet feeling all of the different textures of the many dresses as they brushed up against her hand. 

America looked at her daughter as she sauntered down the closet saying,"Do you like it Eady? I know how much you love my closet and so it was neenas and my idea to build you your own"

Eady looked back at her mom with the widest grin on her face exclaiming,"This is the best gift I've ever got" hugging her mom. She couldn't believe that neena had also been in on this. She would be sure to give her thanks when she came to help her go to bed later.

Meanwhile Maxon was leading Ahren to his birthday surprise. His happy go lucky son in tow. 

They arrived at a door next to his office opening the door to reveal a magnificent office just for Ahren. Ahren's eyes widened at the sight as he took in the medium sized wooden desk in the middle the blank walls staring back at him. 

To others it would have been underwhelming especially since it was such a blank unemotional room but to Ahren it meant something more. It felt like he was being treated like an adult, like he had his own space to think and be himself. It also made him feel closer to his dad as he gasped out a I love it dad. 

Maxon looked back at his son with a smile on his face pleased that he liked it and added,"It's yours to decorate which is the reason for the emptiness. I want this to be a place just for you so make it your own and add whatever you want."

Ahren smiled up at his father already ideas popping into his mind of how he was going to decorate it. He gave his father a hug and snuggled into his embrace. 

The next day they had a party for the twins who received lots of gifts kisses and hugs. 

Evelyn dressed in one of her new dresses choosing a simple pink dress with sparkles at the hem. 

At the end of the day her mom came to her room with a small box. 

America passed the small box containing the small dainty treasure inside. Evelyn tentatively took it in her small hands opening up the velvet box. She pulled the sparkly tiara out of the box turning it over eyes roaming over it curiously. 

America moved closer to Evelyn saying,"May I?" Which Evelyn gently nodded. America took the tiara out of her hand placing it on top of her head and nestling it in her hair. She kissed her temple and said,"I love you my little princess you are going to do great things when you get older." 

They sat there snuggling and than did something that they hadn't done since Evelyn was younger. She cuddled on the bed with her and America and Evelyn fell asleep in the warmth of each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
